Are You Happy?
by Helennnn
Summary: How could he murder all of those innocent people as though it was nothing? How could he turn on them all as though they were nothing? How could he allow himself to be taken control of? He had a wife, a son! He had a family. Did he really think of them as nothing?


**Warning: a little swearing.**

* * *

**Are You Happy?**

By: Helennnn

* * *

How could he murder all of those innocent people as though it was nothing? How could he turn on them all as though they were _nothing_? How could he allow himself to be taken control of? He had a wife, a son! He had a _family_. Did he really think of them as nothing?

Bulma looked up into the starry sky as her eyes started to sting.

She had tried her best to give him everything. Sure, she wasn't a warrior and she wasn't a Saiyan, but she still always gave him everything she possibly could. Was Vegeta really unhappy with her? Did he not love his son?

Tears started to fall down Bulma's cheeks and her view of the stars became blurred.

They had been together for almost nine years! If he was unhappy, surely he would have said something? Surely if he really didn't like staying with them, he would have left a long time ago? Bulma sadly shook her head. She didn't even know what to think or believe anymore. Of course she knew that Vegeta would never say the words, but Bulma always thought that he loved her and Trunks. Was she mistaken?

Bulma took a shaky breath as she tried to keep her sobs silent. The last thing she wanted was for Vegeta or Trunks to hear or see her crying. Trunks would try his hardest to cheer her up before getting upset himself and she was pretty certain that Vegeta would say something along the lines of "weakling humans with their pathetic emotions". Bulma squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to shake her emotions away.

She had to know.

Even though her mind was telling her it was a bad idea, Bulma just had to know. She had to know whether it had all been a lie. She had to know if he was unhappy with her. If it turned out that he had just stayed out of convenience, then she would just have to ask him to leave. Bulma would give him a lifetime of supplies to live off of not only because he was the father of her son, but also because she loved him too much to see him go hungry or have no place to stay. She couldn't have him stay here if he was only there for convenience. Bulma's eyes widened slightly at the thought. It was _so fucking obvious_! If he stayed here, he would have free food, free shelter and a gravity room with other training equipment. Not to mention that he had a woman – who was _obviously_ the most beautiful on her planet – to warm his bed at night and keep him company.

Was that why he had stayed? Bulma's eyes started to water again as a rather loud sob tore out of her chest before she could stop it. It hurt just to think about it, but Bulma couldn't help but wonder.

Certainly something about the past nine years they spent together had to have meant something to him? Piccolo had told her how Vegeta had died to protect her and Trunks, but was he telling the truth? Did Vegeta really sacrifice himself for them or had he simply lost the battle and Piccolo had tried to ease her pain slightly, tried to keep her memories of Vegeta untainted with disgust or hatred? Yes, he was alive now, but at the time, she believed that he was dead, that he would not be brought back.

Despite what many thought and believed, there _were_ times where she and Vegeta had been happy. After all, Trunks had to be conceived somehow and it wasn't like she was a trashy whore who slept around! No, during those three years, something had definitely changed in Vegeta. It had been a minute change at first, but after The Cell Games, that change had continued to happen. He spent time with Trunks, training him or taking him to the park! One night, when Bulma had been passing by their son's bedroom, she had heard Vegeta telling Trunks about the Saiyan race, how they were a proud, warrior race. He wouldn't have done that if Trunks meant nothing to him, right?

"Why are you crying?"

Bulma's eyes widened as she turned to face her husband. He didn't look angry or disgusted like she thought he would have and instead he wore his empty mask and his eyes were guarded. Even though they had lived together for about ten years, Bulma still couldn't read his every emotion when he fiercely guarded them like he was doing now. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her lips. It felt like somebody had wrapped their hand around her throat and was squeezing it tightly. She was afraid what he may reply back with.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her on the grass. "Spit it out."

So she did.

"Are you happy, Vegeta?" Bulma asked quietly as she searched his eyes. She had to know the truth, even if it hurt like hell to hear.

When he didn't answer or look at her, more tears started to fall silently and once again, her vision became blurred. So was it true? Was he really only staying with her and Trunks out of convenience?

"If…" Bulma started to speak but the lump was too hard. She cleared her throat and took a shaky breath. "Do we… do we really mean nothing to you?" Bulma whispered but the desperation in her voice was unmistakable.

Vegeta furrowed his brows as he turned to look at Bulma and when their eyes met, Bulma immediately closed her eyes as they started to burn even more.

She couldn't look him in the eyes. They were partly what got them here in the first place. She was a sucker for his obsidian, endless orbs and nearly always gave in and gave him what he wanted. But now… now she had not only her, but also Trunks to think about. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if he stayed when he held no feelings for them whatsoever.

"Woman," Vegeta started to say, but when she still wouldn't look at him, he sighed. "Bulma, look at me."

Bulma did as he asked and looked at him and in response, her heart squeezed inside of her chest uneasily at the sight of Vegeta. He was like a God. He had the strength, the looks. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want to hear him say that he wasn't happy or that he doesn't love her or their son. It would hurt way too much. But could she really live a lie? Bulma shook her head. "I need you…" her voice was shaky and uneven as she spoke through her sobs. "I need you to tell... tell me the truth."

Vegeta sighed once again. "If I say this, I am only going to say it once, understand?" When he saw his mate nod, Vegeta pushed his pride aside as he started to speak. "I only allowed Babidi to take control when I found out that with his powers, I could have my old self reawakened. I despised the thought of weakening over time and I hated that I started to consider the planet Earth as my home. Planet Vegeta will _always _be my home planet but Earth… Earth is the home of my mate and our son, therefore it is my home. Wherever you are, _that_ will be my home."

"That doesn't answer my question, Vegeta." Bulma said softly. She took another deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "Are you happy here?"

"…Yes." he answered eventually after a couple of minutes.

For a moment, Bulma couldn't speak. She was simply staring at him like an idiot with her mouth open and her eyes wide. After a couple of seconds, relief washed over her and Bulma couldn't stop herself from sobbing once more before tackling Vegeta to the ground.

"Good." she whispered into his neck. "We love you, Vegeta. We love your arrogance, your stubbornness, your stupid, _stupid _pride!" He growled warningly, but the hands on her hip and thigh told Bulma that he wasn't truly angry. "Please don't ever forget that. You're our son's hero and you're my husband. _We need you_."

There was an uncharacteristically vulnerable look on Vegeta's face as her words sunk in, as he heard the genuine, desperation in her voice that was begging for him to absorb the words into his mind and remember them. They needed him. His family, despite all of his flaws and the wrongs he had done, loved him.

He gave her an arrogant smirk, but there was a warm look in his eyes as she pulled back to look at him. "Of course you need me. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Jerk." Bulma chuckled, shaking her head softly.

"Spoilt brat."

"Do you _really _want to go there?" she challenged him, her eyes locking with Vegeta's and spitting fire.

This only made that devilish smirk widen. "What are _you _going to do about it, little human?"

Her own smirk graced her lips and Vegeta tensed at the impishness in it, at the heated look that flashed through her eyes.

"This." Bulma murmured as she once again tackled him to the ground, her lips capturing his.

* * *

**A/N - I don't know why, but I keep coming up with little one-shots. They're nothing special, but when I get an idea, I have to write it down and then... yeah.**

**By the way, this is set not long after they defeated Majin Buu, just in case any of you were wondering.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
